


【黑安】IT’S MY TURN NOW

by WonderDianaJ



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderDianaJ/pseuds/WonderDianaJ
Summary: 如果一人前的黑泽生病的话会是什么样子呐？安达又会怎样照顾他呢？
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑安 - Relationship, 黑泽优一/安达清, 黑清 - Relationship, 黒沢優一/安達清
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	【黑安】IT’S MY TURN NOW

**Author's Note:**

> *仍然会有很多非常详细的心理活动描写  
> 希望没有OOC，祝大家看得开心：）

“ 那么，恭喜黑泽君，来年也要继续保持啊！ ”

接过奖状深鞠躬后起身的瞬间，黑泽优一的笑容仿佛让宴会舞台的所有灯光都黯然失色。这次他的目光没有再四处找寻，而是径直看向了台下阴影中恋人所在的地方。

**_ 黑泽永远都像太阳一样耀眼，不管是以前让我感觉遥不可及的时候，还是现在我们成为恋人以后。 _ **

安达清一边由衷地拍着手，一边不再躲闪地对上他的目光，藏不住的爱意与钦佩一直持续到黑泽离开舞台消失在他视野。

“恭喜你黑泽君！”

“臭小子，今年的业绩又败给你了，明年你可要小心了啊，我会反超的！”

“前辈太厉害了！我感觉自己干劲满满，说不定下个月我就能变成黑泽二世了！”

“黑泽君恭喜！和我们一起喝一杯吗？拜托~”

……

黑泽保持着礼貌的微笑，花了挺长时间终于善意地结束了与络绎不绝前来搭话的同事间的寒暄，取了一杯香槟走向某个不起眼的位置，安达正坐在那又乖又安静地小口喝着饮料，偶尔四处张望着。

“等我很久了吗？对不起，好不容易才脱身。”

“没，没有啦，刚才正好和藤崎小姐聊了会天。那，恭喜你啦黑泽！”

“没想到这次忘年会竟然选在这里，还以为还是普通的居酒屋呢，看来社长他们打算不醉不归了……啊……想早点结束和你一起回去啊QAQ”

“黑泽？”看着明亮的眼睛眯成两个月牙，猫咪纹都挡不住眼角的笑意，就算不再是魔法师也知道他此刻脑内在想什么，耳边仿佛又听到了魔性的木鱼声加吟唱，安达不由得紧张地咽了下口水。

“黑泽已经有点醉了，这一杯我来替他喝吧!”在兴奋过度的六角拉着浦部前辈一起还想继续和黑泽不醉不休的时候，安达如是说。

“呀，我们家安达出息了！终于要开始进入成年人的社交世界了哟！”浦部前辈笑眯眯地拍拍他的肩，一边清脆地碰响酒杯。

“哇塞！安达前辈和黑泽前辈的关系真的是超级超级要好呢！”六角再次发出了兴奋的感慨，猛地喝下一大口酒。

“是呢，真的太好了。”藤崎满足地看着两位主角站在一起，太幸福了。

“刚才谢谢你，安达，明明你自己都不怎么会喝的，还要帮我挡下来，真是辛苦你了。”

“我不想再看到黑泽喝得醉醺醺摇摇晃晃的样子了，那样的话，我会难过的。”

“新年快乐，安达。今年是我的幸运年呢。”在天台没人能轻易发现的地方，黑泽用风衣外套包裹住安达，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的发梢。

“Me too. 新年快乐，黑泽。”回应他的是一个害羞而坚定的拥抱。

_** 接下来又要开始更忙碌的日子了吧。希望不会太影响我们在一起的时间。 ** _

黑泽心想着，同时将怀中人搂得更紧。

“黑泽，你看起来有点累，不要紧吧？”中午一起吃饭时安达看出男友的状态不太对劲。自从新年后突然同时来了几位重量级客户，全公司都进入战时状态，特别是营业部忙得几乎要连轴转了，从拜访客户到接洽细节，从正式签约到后期跟进，每个环节都要万无一失，连平时像打了鸡血一样的六角也因为实在太累竟然连续两天睡过了头。黑泽就更不用说了，身为前辈和众望所归的王牌，更是要以身作则事无巨细。

“我看起来和平时不太一样吗？”黑泽举起手机屏幕照了照自己的脸，然后坏笑着悄悄地把镜头切换成后置状态，趁安达不注意咔嚓一声拍下了正在咀嚼饭团的小兔子，“新的锁屏背景，get——”

“呀——讨厌！赶快删掉删掉！”安达放下手里的饭团嘟哝着想抢过来黑泽的手机，碰到他的手时候感到有点冰凉，和平时温暖的感觉截然不同。

“真的没事吗？太累的话，别太勉强……虽然不知道我能做些什么，但是如果需要，一定要告诉我！”

**_ 我要帮黑泽做点什么，虽然的确不知道我能为他做些什么。 _ **

“嗯，现在就有一件事情。”

“是什么？”安达瞪大眼睛，兴致勃勃地正襟危坐起来。

“下午，我要去新的客户那里跑业务，晚上还要开会到很晚，你可以帮我买你最喜欢的便当，然后早点回家吃掉吗？”黑泽的笑颜依然耀眼，刚才的疲态仿佛一扫而光。

“好……明天，再一起回去吧！”安达稍微有点不放心，但是也没再多说什么。

结果下午意外地下起大雨来。

_** 黑泽应该有带伞出去的吧。 ** _ 安达悄悄看向他空着的工位，干净而整洁。

自从上次自己淋雨生病后，黑泽就习惯性地放了一把伞在安达的抽屉里，以防他再做一样的蠢事而感冒。自从自己因为发呆不小心被电梯门夹了一下以后，黑泽每次都会抢先下意识地护着电梯门直到安达完全走进去。

_** 独当一面的黑泽，细心温柔的黑泽，却一心一意地喜欢着普通的我。 ** _

同事们陆陆续续下班离开的时候，谁也没注意到安达清为什么会坐在工位上脸红起来。

“黑泽君，会客厅的屏幕电源有点问题，等下课长要急着用呢，可以帮我们看看吗？”

“OK，这就来。”黑泽放下手中的档案夹，力所能及地为女性同事排忧解难对他而言已经成了每天工作中的家常便饭。

“好了，应该是内部接触不良，现在再试试看？”

“哇0-0可以了！黑泽君好厉害！非常感谢~~~~~”

“小意思，”黑泽处理完起身时，突然眼前黑了一下，重心变得不稳，但他做出了迅速的反应，下意识地倒向没有人的墙边，撑住墙壁不让自己昏倒。

“黑泽君怎么了？没事吧？”女孩的声音让他从晕眩中回过神来，知觉也渐渐恢复，但是身体竟开始有点发软。

_** 不行，不能在这时候倒下啊。 ** _

女孩想上去扶他，黑泽摆摆手，示意自己可以。

“啊，没事，刚才大概蹲着太久脑袋缺氧了，”黑泽整理好起皱的衬衫和裤子，露出习惯性的微笑，“那，我先去忙了。”

今天的工作也依然是以漫长的会议终结，黑泽拖着沉重的身体从会议室出来时，意外地发现安达还在座位上。

“在等我吗？”打起精神想让自己显得元气满满，但一张口发现声音已经沙哑。

“嗯，白天的事我听说了，很担心你。”

“我没事的，你先赶快回去吧，还有点工作要扫尾……”黑泽俯下身摸了摸安达的头发，却被抓住了手。安达贴上他的额头，“好热！”小声惊呼着，安达起身迅速地跑到工位替黑泽收拾好包，拽着他走出已经空无一人的办公室。

“安达，我只是淋了雨感个冒而已，你那么紧张干嘛。”黑泽即使生病时也不忘看着忧心忡忡的安达耍着嘴皮。

“我记得你昨天……有带伞出门的？”

“嗯，带是带了，但是因为见面的客户忘记带了，我也总不能让他淋着雨离开啦。”

“辛苦了……”想起早上的新闻播报，昨天下午的电车人身事故还在调查中，因此暂时给几条线路带来了滞渋，下雨天又很难拦到出租车，黑泽一定是为了不错过晚会时间才在雨中跑了好几公里回来的。再加上他最近没日没夜地疯狂工作还不忘了尽量挤出时间和自己一起吃饭，安达的喉咙有点哽咽。

他抓起黑泽的胳膊绕过头搭在自己肩上。

“这次，让我来照顾黑泽吧！”

谢天谢地，黑泽家离公司不算远，终于在他发烧更厉害之前就安全到达了。

在黑泽坚持着洗澡换衣服的时候，安达一眼瞟到了茶几上拆开的几盒感冒药。大概前几天就开始不舒服了，但为了不耽误工作给别人添麻烦，就一直硬扛着。黑泽一直都把最积极的一面展示给别人，病痛和隐藏的感情都在背后默默忍耐着，即使习惯了，偶尔也会觉得累吧。

“啊，那个，是我今天才开始吃的。”黑泽换了件厚的睡衣，急忙解释着。

安达一言不发地朝他走过去抱住了他。隔着睡衣也能感到散发出来的热气。

“安达，听我说，我不能把你也传染了，我帮你叫辆车，还是早点回家去吧。”他轻拍着安达的后背。

“不，我留下照顾你，你需要休息。现在，到床上去”，看到黑泽露出了稍微惊讶的表情，安达急忙补充道，“等会我睡地板就好了。”

小兔子打定了主意不离开，黑泽拗不过，只能由他拽到床上按下盖好被子。看着安达手忙脚乱找温度计和摆弄毛巾的样子，黑泽忍不住笑出声音。“太可爱了。”

“我不太擅长照顾人……但是我会努力的！”

“OK——作为病人，我会全力配合的！”

头沾到枕头的瞬间，倦意一拥而上，最近的确有点睡眠不足，黑泽还没来得及再和安达说什么，就陷入了睡梦中。

安达试着回忆在他生病时候黑泽所做的一切细节。换下的外套要整齐地挂在架子上，不然会皱，每隔一个小时要量一次体温，毛巾隔一阵就要重新冰一下，还要及时关注他的冷热，以便添减衣物。

安达跪坐在床边，像生病时黑泽守护着自己那样，安静地注视着他的睡颜。黑泽的呼吸平稳，眉间却轻微地簇成一团，是还在惦记着刚才还没收尾的工作吗？

安达伸出手，小心翼翼地揉动他的眉心，在看到他终于眉头舒展后长吁一口气。

_** 能帮黑泽做这些真是太好了。 ** _

没由来地，安达突然产生了想吻上去的冲动。这是平时的安达清绝对不可能做的。和黑泽成为恋人以来，每一次几乎都是黑泽主动地亲吻和爱抚，自己只是个默默接受乐在其中的一方。而这次，第一次，产生了主动的想法。

_** 黑泽在看着我睡着的时候也有过许多次这样的想法吧，但他始终克制着自己不愿肆意妄为。 ** _

安达第一次感同身受，也同样克制住了自己。毕竟，黑泽现在也是个病人啊，这个时候还是不要打扰他了。

他饿吗？不，还是先让他休息吧，我现在也不是很想吃东西。明天早上像上次那样煮粥试试看，虽然平时不怎么开伙，但是煮普通的粥还是没问题的……吧。

药效起作用大概还要一段时间，而黑泽的体温还在持续上升，快到41℃了，安达慌乱地更换着毛巾，像被揪住心一样。恍惚中的黑泽一直在断断续续轻念着“安达”，安达握住他乱动的手，“我在，我在这呢”，放入被子中重新盖好。

一番折腾过后，已经到半夜12点多了。安达把灯光调到最弱，靠着黑泽的床沿，头贴着他的手臂守护着他的男友。

**_ 有点困……不行，不能睡，要看着黑泽，等下还要换毛巾。 _ **

眼皮在不停地打架。

_** 就小憩十分钟，十分钟后就起来。 ** _

安达把自己像只小猫一样蜷起来，手搭在黑泽身上以便随时感知他的体温，然后头不受控制地倒向一边。

_** 就睡十分钟……等下就起来…… ** _

不知已经过了多久，安达突然惊醒，发现自己身躺在黑泽的床上，身边是空的，枕头也不见了，黑泽哪去了？

客厅传来轻微的动静，安达火速地下床轻手轻脚地走过去，借着月光看到黑泽竟睡在之前自己第一次来借宿的临时铺盖上，弓着身体紧裹着被子。

_** 黑泽……你为什么要这么在意我的感受？明明你才是最需要被照顾的，还要处处想着别人…… ** _

一滴晶莹的泪珠滴落在锁骨上。安达抹了抹眼睛，轻手轻脚蹲在黑泽旁边试探他额头的温度，太好了，已经开始退热了，但黑泽在控制不住地颤抖。

“冷，好冷……”睡梦中黑泽卷紧了被子把身体蜷得更紧。

安达知道自己应该做什么了。

把黑泽床上的被子搬到客厅，搬运过程中还差点因为没看路而绊倒打了个趔趄（ _** 啊！！我太笨了—— ** _ ），轻轻地给他再覆上一层；看黑泽还在发抖，安达索性从侧面掀开一个小缝隙，像小猫一样灵活地钻进被窝，面对面把黑泽抱紧。

“希望这样会有点用……”虽然自己已经热得要出汗了，但只要能把温暖传递给黑泽就没关系的。

黑泽在半梦半醒中伸手搂住了身边发光发热的小天使，发出一声意义不明的呓语。

第一这么长时间地和黑泽胸膛贴得这么近，但这种感觉很心安。安达觉得自己脸红的原因不只是身上盖了两层棉被那么简单。

一段时间过后，黑泽看起来不再感到寒冷，却没有丝毫要松开抱紧安达的双手的迹象。安达稍微调整了一下姿势，一只手有节奏地轻拍黑泽的后颈，另一只手放在他胸口，就是这颗心脏，在面对自己时会疯狂地加速，但它的主人永远不会把那样的心情露骨地展示出来。

安达心疼地把脑袋贴在黑泽心口附近，似乎要和他融为一体。

保持着这样的姿势，两个人互相依偎在一起直到破晓。

“早安，黑泽，感觉好点了吗？”刚睁开眼，就有一张清纯无害的小脸顶着蓬乱的头发映入眼帘。

“安达，我做了个梦，”黑泽的声音听起来已经恢复了正常，再吃点药应该就没事了，安达松了一口气，“嗯？”

“这个世界上真的有天使存在。在我昏睡的时候，就有个小天使一直照顾我，抱着我给我取暖。他是个很特别的天使，平时总觉得自己胆小不自信，但一直都很善良，也一直在一点点改变自己，尝试做不擅长的事情。几分钟前，他还在厨房笨手笨脚地忙着煮粥给我。”

“才没有你说的那么好，只不过是你生病了容易被感动而已——”安达紧张地摆弄着手里的汤勺，小脸泛红，而下一秒就被黑泽翻身压在身下吻了上去。

_** 看来我之前的担心是多余的……恢复得这么迅速，不愧是运动达人的体格。 ** _

在黑泽一边啃咬安达的脖颈一边熟练地解开睡衣扣子时，安达松开了手中的汤勺。

_** 算啦，距离早晨上班时间还有很久，应该够用了。 ** _

安达紧张而期待地闭上眼，仿佛第一次那样，顺从配合着接下来将要发生的事情。不过，总觉得好像有什么事还没做完？

“啊——等一下，黑泽，粥还在火上，要糊了！”

“不管它了，今天早饭决定就是你了，安达清——”

***

“安达，过阵子搬过来...一起住吧！”

“……”

“不愿意吗？”

“不是，邀请得太突然了，我还没准备好⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄”

“没关系，等你决定好了，随时告诉我！毕竟有你在身边，真的太好了……”

“……嗯。”

_** 未来某天 XX月XX日，安达清与黑泽优一正式开始甜蜜的同居日常。 ** _

-FIN-


End file.
